The Vocaloids Play The Pocky Game
by hippytippytoppy
Summary: The official Japanese Vocaloids (excluding Ryuto, Yuki, and any V3 Vocaloids) playing the pocky game!


"We're home!" Gakupo called as he opened the door to the house with Kaito following behind him.

Meiko stood up from the spot she had been sitting on the couch and ran over to them, "Where the hell have you been!" She shouted, the smell of alcohol could be smelt on her breath, "Do you have the ingredients we asked you to go and get?"

Gakupo smiled, "No, but guess what we got instead!" He said happily.

Meiko face-palmed, "Ice Cream." she said.

Kaito laughed, "Yup! But we got something else too!"

The other Vocaloids started to cut into the conversation between the three

"What is it?" Lily asked from where she sat under the Kotatsu table.

Gakupo and Kaito reached into their grocery bags and pulled out, "Pocky!"

Gakupo walked over to the kitchen counter where Yumma and Luka sat drinking tea and put down his bags,"The store we went to had all different types." He reached in and pulled out a box of pocky, "Rin, this one is supposed to taste like oranges, wanna try some?"

Rin shot up out of her seat on the couch next to Len, "Orange flavored pocky? Hell yes!"

Gakupo handed her the pocky and she went back to the couch to open up her pocky and eat it.

"We got all kinds!" Gakupo said very happily, "We got eggplant, sushi, banana, pumpkin, chocolate, strawberry, milk, cookie, carrot, grape, coconut-"

"Did you get anything other than pocky?" Gumi asked her older brother.

"We got Ice Cream!" Kaito said with a big smile.

Luka put her cup of tea down and glared at Gakupo, "I thought we told you not to let Kaito buy any Ice Cream, that damn kid will run drive us all into poverty with how much of that stuff he buys."

Gakupo smiled nervously, "I had to buy it for him, there is no ice cream flavored pocky."

Luka just gave out an exasperated sigh and went back to her tea. Yumma just awkwardly smiled at the two before he eventually did the same.

"Did you say that you have banana pocky?" Len asked.

"Oh yeah, we got it for you Len. Here ya go!" Gakupo said as he handed Len his pocky.

"Who else wants some pocky?"

"I guess we all do sense we don't have any food." Luka said with her forehead buried in her palm.

Piko smiled from where he sat next to Lily under the kotatsu, "That is the greatest dinner ever!"

Kiyoteru sat next to him, "Maybe we should just go out and eat..."

Piko shot a quick angry glance at him, "What? Why you gotta ruin this?" He said in a rather loud whisper.

Kiyoteru just sighed, "Alright."

Gakupo had opened up a bag of sushi pocky and slowly turned to Luka, "Hey, Luka." he said to her. "Do you want to play the pocky game with me?" he asked with a giddy smile.

Luka was quiet for a moment, just looking into his eyes. Eventually though, she turned away and said, "Not a fucking chance."

Gakupos heart sank, but only for a moment.

After very quickly getting over her rejection he stared at her, smiling. She was playing hard to get as she always did.

He took a piece of sushi pocky out of the package and bit half of it off and chewed it. After that, he held the now half of the pocky stick up to Luka's cheek and started munching down. When he got to the end, he kissed her gently on the check and pulled away quickly before she had a chance to slap him in the face.

Luka turned to him, her face red. Gakupo just looked right back at her, smiling.

She frowned and turned away from him with a disapproving grunt, but Gakupo saw right through her hard to get act.

"Hey, Kaito." Miku said, "Do you want to play that with me?" She asked as she pulled out a milk flavored pocky stick.

"Sure!" He said with a big smile.

Miku put one end of the pocky stick into her mouth and closed her eyes as Kaito put the other end into his. She didn't really eat the pocky as she heard Kaito munching down on it. She waited for what seemed like ever for his lips to reach hers, and when she finally could feel him breathing on her skin, Meiko's voice called, "Kaito!"

Before she knew it, Kaito was gone and all that was left was the bit of pocky still in her mouth.

"Meiko, you are really drunk." Kaito said.

"You know it." She grabbed a piece of chocolate pocky and shoved it into his mouth. Before he even had time to react to that, she wrapped her arms around Kaito's waist and tackled him to the ground. She took the other end of the pocky stick in her mouth and quickly ate it while he was still recovering from being tackled.

Instead of just letting their lips touch for a moment, Meiko held out the kiss and tried to slip her tongue into his mouth. Kaito pushed her back and spat out the piece of pocky that he didn't have a chance to eat, after that he turned back to Meiko and continued.

"Seriously guys, there are children here." Miki said.

Kaito and Meiko stopped for a second and turned to the youngest out of everyone in the group, Rin and Len. The two twins were busy arguing about weather they should play the pocky game with orange or banana pocky.

Kaito and Meiko continued.

"Kaito! How dare you cheat on me with Meiko!" Gakupo shouted.

Kaito shoved Meiko off of him and looked at Gakupo.

Before anyone could even think of what he was going to do, he had shoved Gakupo into the next room with an entire box of pocky in his hand. He made one last turn to the group before he closed the door with a smile.

Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Are those two for real?" Mizki asked.

"Nobody really knows." Kiyoteru said.

Piko sighed and then turned his attention to Miku, who was still sitting in shock from being so close to having her first real kiss with Kaito.

Piko walked over to her and took out a piece of milk pocky out of the package she had in her hand.

He held it up to her face as he smiled at her, "Do you want to play with me?"

Miku sat quietly in shock for a moment before she finally said, "...Sure."

Piko put one end in his mouth and waited for Miku to put the other end in hers. She hesitated for a moment but then figured what has she got to lose from it, and it was just the pocky game.

Miku put the other end in hers and they both started to eat down. They met in the middle and turned their heads to give each other a quick peck on the lips. Piko and Miku drew away as they finished eating their half of the pocky stick. They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, Kiyoteru!" Lily called, "Do you want to play with me?" She asked.

"U-uh...me?" He said in shock.

"Who else in this room is named Kiyoteru, of course you."

"W-well...sure." He said with a nervous smile.

Lily pulled out a coconut pocky out of the package she had in her hand. She put one end of the pocky into Kiyoteru's mouth and was about to put into hers, but she stopped suddenly.

"You know..." She said as she reached for Kiyoteru's face, "You look a lot cuter when you take off your glasses."

As she took off Kiyoteru's glasses, his face turned red. Lily smiled at him and put the other end of the pocky stick into her mouth as she set his glasses down on her knee.

She still had a hold of his face as she started to eat down the pocky stick. Kiyoteru let her do most of the work with eating it, he did take a few little bites but he didn't really know how to play this. Finally, Lily and Kiyoteru's lips touched. Lily smiled as she pulled away from Kiyoteru, but she smiled even more when she saw how red his face was.

"Iroha." Yumma said, "Would you like to play with me?"

"What!" Mizki shouted, "You don't want to play with me Yumma!"

Yumma turned to her, a little unsure of what to say, "I can play it with you too, Mizki."

"Why wasn't I your first choice!?"

"Um...Well, I just figured there wasn't enough guys to go around anymore..."

Iroha cut in, "Are you saying that you just asked me because I can't get a Vocaloid guy!?"

Yumma turned back to her, "No! That's not what I was trying to say at all!"

"Whatever!" Iroha said as she walked away from him.

Yumma turned back to Mizki, "Do you still want to play?" He asked, kinda already knowing the answer to that.

She made a grunt of disapproval and then walked away from him as well.

Yumma shrunk down to the floor, "Am I really that bad with women?"

Gumi came running up to Yumma with carrot pocky in her hand, "Don't feel bad Yumma!" she said as she dropped down to her knees and held out the bright orange pocky stick, "I really want to play with you!" her smile was so adorably happy.

He took the carrot pocky in her hand and put it into his mouth as he smiled through biting the pocky. She took a huge bite out of it to begin with only leaving a little bit of pocky for Yumma to munch down on. They met in the middle and their lips touched.

Gumi pulled away and looked at him, "Do...Do you want to play again?" She asked innocently.

Yumma looked at her with big questionable eyes, but eventually he smiled and said, "Sure. Lets just hope your big brother stays occupied for a few more moments."

Gumi excitedly grabbed another pocky stick out of the package and put it into her mouth. Yumma pulled the same trick Gumi had pulled on him and took a huge bite out of the pocky when he bit down on it. Gumi didn't take any bites toward the kiss, she let Yumma have the whole pocky stick. After their kiss Yumma pulled away and smiled at her.

He was about to stand up off of the ground, but Gumi grabbed his arm to stop him, "Do you want to play just one more time? Third time is a charm you know."

Yumma smiled at her as he sat back down on the ground next to her. She was about to grab a pocky stick out of the package, but Yumma leaned toward her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips without it.

Gumi froze as Yumma stood up. She looked up at him and saw he was smiling down at her. She blushed as he held out his hand to help her up.

In the end, Len and Rin decided to play the pocky game with strawberry pocky. But they both just ended up sitting there with a pocky stick in their mouth too afraid to make the first move.

"Well," Ioha said. "Looks like we are the only ones who didn't get to play the pocky game."

Mizki rested her head onto her hand, "Maybe we should have just played it with Yumma. He is right when he says that there isn't enough guys to go around for all the girls."

Miki smiled as she pulled out a chocolate pocky stick, "How about we just play it with each other?" She asked.

Iroha and Mizki looked at her, "There are 3 of us." Iroha said, "How do you expect us to work that one out?"

Miki smiled as she pulled put the pocky stick she had into her hand into Irohas mouth and chewed it down. She kissed Iroha and then turned to Mizki and did the same thing.

"Like that."


End file.
